Un Paradis teinté de Rouge
by Nely Suglisse
Summary: [One Shot] C'était devenu une passion. Une drogue. Une obsession. Un jeu dangereux, dont l'issue était incertaine. Et elle ne se lassait pas un seul instant d'être happée dans ce cercle vicieux. Quitte à en crever.


**Un Paradis teinté de Rouge.  
**

_Résumé : [One Shot] C'était devenu une passion. Une drogue. Une obsession. Un jeu dangereux, dont l'issue était incertaine. Et elle ne se lassait pas un seul instant d'être happée dans ce cercle vicieux. Quitte à en crever.  
_

**J'ai découvert récemment True Blood, et n'en suis, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, qu'à la saison 1. Considérer donc que c'est pendant celle-ci que se déroule ce One Shot, bien qu'il n'y ai aucun lien direct avec l'histoire et les personnages, n'ayant pas d'influence sur l'un ou sur l'autre. J'ai simplement voulu narrer ce qui pouvait bien pousser une jeune femme quelconque a se « jeter » dans les bras d'un Vampire, ainsi que les sensations et sentiments qui pouvaient en découler.**

**Bonne lecture. :) **

* * *

Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement quand tout cela avait commencé. Personne d'autre non plus d'ailleurs. Ici, au Fangtasia, la seule préoccupation des gérants était de s'assurer que les personnes qui pénétraient ici soient majeures, et non pas qu'elles aient pleinement conscience des éventuels risques qu'elles prenaient en entrant dans ce bar.

La Vampire blonde et plantureuse à l'entrée ne prenait même plus la peine de lui demander une pièce d'identité. Elle se contentait, et depuis un certain temps déjà, de jeter un regard indéchiffrable à cette femme de 29 ans qu'elle voyait maintenant arriver tous les jeudis soirs. Et une fois de plus, elle lui lança un laconique « _Bonne chance_ ».

L'intérieur du bar était horriblement cliché, ainsi que la tenue de la majorité des personnes présentes qui l'était tout autant. Un véritable ballet de gothiques et de cuir sur fond rouge, couleur des murs de l'établissement, dont les lumières tamisées leur donnaient une teinte bien plus proche de celle du sang. Ici ou là, quelques danseurs et danseuses se déhanchaient sur des estrades, tantôt d'une manière à la fois sensuelle et sauvage, tantôt d'une rapidité fluide et totalement inhumaine, ne laissant aucun doute sur leur nature.

La jeune femme traversa la salle jusqu'au comptoir où se tenait un Vampire au bras tatoués, et s'y accouda en réclamant un Mary Bloody avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci la toisa un instant de ses yeux perçants, l'air de dire « _Toujours en vie, toi ?_ », avant de finalement se saisir d'un verre et de préparer le cocktail. Elle n'y prêta guère attention, et alla ensuite s'isoler à une table, son cocktail en main et un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement quand tout cela avait commencé, mais à défaut de pouvoir dire quand, elle pouvait au moins dire comment.

Elle avait eu ce désir soudain de rencontrer au moins un Vampire dans sa vie il y a deux ans, quand ils s'étaient dévoilés à la face du Monde. Quand cela s'était-il fait ? Il y a des semaines ? Voir quelques mois ? Elle avait oublié, mais quand un jour, elle avait croisé la route du Fangtasia fraîchement ouvert alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, il y avait eu comme un déclic dans sa tête.

* * *

_Elle avait stoppé soudainement sa voiture, les roues protestant dans un couinement strident, puis passé la marche arrière, et tout cela, sans se soucier ne serait-ce qu'une fois de gêner la circulation ou d'entraîner un accident, avant de finalement se ranger sur le bas-côté de la route._

_Sa voiture arrêtée plusieurs mètres devant le bar, elle avait alors fixé son nom qui luisait d'une lumière rouge et presque malveillante dans la nuit : Fangtasia. _

_L'image s'était littéralement imprimée au fond de sa rétine. Elle avait alors ouvert la portière et s'était extraite de sa voiture sans quitter du regard Fangtasia, puis avait laissé là son véhicule, se rapprochant inexorablement de l'établissement. On l'aurait dit comme envoûtée._

* * *

Les souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête. Mais ce n'était pas ceux-là qui étaient les plus clairs dans son esprit. Non, ceux qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier étaient légèrement plus récents, mais aussi d'une tout autre nature et bien plus intenses…

Quelle raison, folie, ou lubie pouvait bien attirer les gens comme elle dans un tel endroit ?

Elle pouvait presque toucher du bout du doigt la trentaine à présent, et le sentiment qui en résultait était une certaine forme de frustration et des regrets. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose dans sa vie, de ne pas avoir pris les bonnes décisions. Elle s'en était convaincue, car elle n'avait pas de situation sentimentale stable alors qu'elle arrivait sur le seuil de la trentaine. Car son travail n'était pas celui dont elle avait toujours rêvé et qu'il ne l'épanouissait pas. Car le fait de devenir adulte, de prendre ses responsabilités et pied avec le vaste monde, l'avait progressivement éloigné de tous ce qui lui était familier et rassurant, de ses amis, de ses proches.

Mais ça, c'était avant.

La première fois qu'elle avait mis le pied dans ce bar, elle s'était sentie rajeunie de dix ans. Elle avait retrouvé subitement le vent de liberté qui soufflait dans sa vie à cette époque d'une jeunesse insouciante. Ragaillardie et excitée comme une enfant à l'idée de rencontrer un Vampire séduisant. Le frisson d'excitation qui précède la réalisation d'un fantasme ou d'un rêve que l'on possède depuis longtemps enfoui tout au creux de son être, et qui n'attend que d'être mis à nu, d'être comblé.

Quand elle passait ses jeudis soirs à Fangtasia, elle se sentait pleinement vivante, tout simplement.

Elle leva un visage pensif vers l'imposant Vampire aux longs cheveux blonds, à l'autre bout de la salle. Il était tel un roi sur son trône, toisant l'assemblée toute entière de son perchoir, le regard indéchiffrable, mais laissant apparente son évidente supériorité à la vue de tous.

Elle laissa ses yeux apprécier chaque trait de son visage, puis de son corps, espérant qu'il daigne à nouveau croiser son regard et que le même scénario de sa première venue au Fangtasia se joue encore une fois.

* * *

_Quand elle avait pénétré dans le bar, après avoir montré sa carte d'identité et qu'elle ait été gratifiée d'un « Bonne chance pour sortir », elle l'avait alors parcouru du regard, de long en large. L'ambiance lui avait tout de suite plut. Elle avait alors parcouru le bar, s'immisçant parmi Humains et Vampires, dévorant du regard aussi bien ces derniers que ce lieu qui la captivait._

_C'était Disneyworld version adulte, un univers à la Tim Burton prenant vie sous ses yeux, un __**Paradis teinté de Rouge**__._

_Puis elle l'avait remarqué, à l'autre bout du bar, suscitant l'intérêt silencieux de tous. Un homme, ou plutôt un Vampire, dont les cheveux blonds lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules, à la peau claire, et aux yeux bleus qui l'étaient tout autant, comme de la glace. _

_Placé en évidence sur une estrade comportant trois sièges, occupant celui du milieu, il dégageait une assurance à la limite de l'arrogance. Celle de quelqu'un qui se savait au-dessus des personnes présentes qui se sentaient irrémédiablement attirées par lui, de celui capable d'obtenir rien qu'en exigeant d'un regard ou d'un simple geste. Et probablement calculateur, aussi._

_S'en rendant à peine compte, elle s'était rapprochée pas à pas, comme un papillon attiré par la flamme dans l'obscurité. Puis un sourire mutin s'était glissé sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait pied avec la réalité et de ce qu'elle faisait. Sa démarche et son port s'étaient fait volontairement plus félins, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de tout un tas d'émotions : curiosité, admiration, envie._

_Que pouvait-elle perdre à tenter sa chance, si ce n'est essuyer un refus, ou pire encore, rester sage et ne pas se laisser tenter, pour ensuite le regretter ? _

_Et soudainement, tout s'était figé autour d'elle. _

_Le regard du Vampire venait de trouver le sien, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Une question muette passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et un sourire carnassier dévoila les crocs du grand blond en guise de réponse.  
_

* * *

A cet instant-là, elle avait été perdue pour de bon. Elle pensait avoir tissé sa toile autour de lui cette fameuse nuit, en usant de ses charmes pour se faire remarquer. Mais en fin de compte, c'était bien elle, le papillon qui s'était retrouvé empêtré dans la toile de cet homme, dans un piège sensuel et addictif dont elle ne sortait plus.

Elle se sentie alors défaillir aux souvenirs de ce moment intense où il l'avait honoré et goûté, tandis qu'elle continuait à le fixer, là-bas, sur son trône. Inaccessible. Il n'avait plus daigné lui accorder son attention depuis, et pourtant chaque jeudi soir, elle revenait inlassablement.

Elle cherchait à ressentir de nouveau les émotions vives accompagnées de cette sensation de plaisir qui restaient gravées en elle. Car paradoxalement, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante que dans les bras de cet homme dont le cœur avait cessé de battre sans doute depuis longtemps.

Elle passa un doigt lascif sous sa clavicule gauche, à l'endroit où il l'avait mordu. La trace avait fini par s'estomper, pour finalement disparaître. Mais les souvenirs, eux, étaient encore bien présents. Voyant qu'une fois de plus elle n'attirerait pas son attention ce soir, elle détourna le regard et reposa sa main sur la table pour s'emparer de son verre, qu'elle but cul sec. Puis elle se leva et examina la foule, à la recherche d'un autre Vampire qui comblerait son vide. D'ailleurs, elle venait déjà d'en repérer un qui la dévorait du regard comme si elle était une friandise joliment emballée.

Après tout, ce grand blond n'était pas le seul capable de la faire frémir comme il l'avait fait. C'était ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre à chaque fois.

Une fois de plus, elle rentrerait au petit matin, épuisée mais comblée. Avec une pointe de déception : celle de ne pas avoir eu la compagnie de celui qu'elle désirait. A moins que celui-ci ne soit à la hauteur. Ou mieux encore, qu'il lui offrirait la possibilité de vivre continuellement cette exaltation qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois. Qu'elle puisse se sentir vivante encore longtemps, que ce soit morte ou vive, dans ce Paradis teinté de Rouge…

**FIN**


End file.
